


Triggers and Tequila

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Brian and Han, Dom is worried, Hanian - Freeform, Hobbs sees everything, Language, Like seriously he is always watching, M/M, Meet before Fast Five, Roman is clueless, Smoking, Then hes not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: This is what Han remembers each time he feels the cold harsh bite of tequila running down the back of his throat. It what he remembers now standing in a warehouse in Brazil in front of the other man that tumbles in the bed of his memory.





	Triggers and Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my usual pairings, and its also not my usual style of writing. Honestly I'm not sure how to feel about this story. I have moments where I like it, and moments where I hate it. It feels, really raw to me, if that makes any sense to anybody. I wasn't going to post it at all, but the more I thought about it, the more dumb that felt. Why write something if your never going to share it. Even if I hate it, someone else might like reading it. So I have decided to post it, constructive criticism is always welcomed, please don't flame me however. I am truly sorry if you have read my other stories and this one leaves you feeling disappointed. I have about 12 new stories in the works right now, and I promise they are on a better level. This is a Han/Brian story, don't like, don't read. The * symbol is to show lines that are similar to lines in the movie. Thank you for reading my works, and again I am sorry if this disappoints. I also do not have a beta, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

It all began in Brazil, well the truth was it started a long time before that, but Brazil was the start of something more.

It was only suppose to be a reunion with the team he once rolled with, not a reunion with the man he had fallen for, the man that walked away.

A bar in Mexico, then a hotel, too much to drink, not leaving the bed for a whole night and day, then a night again. Sheets wrapped around white and tan legs, tanned fingers tangled in sun bleach curls. Lips on lips, and on several other places on the body. Smoke floating up to the ceiling in between rounds, the taste of a cigarette hot and wet, being chased by a tongue.

This is what Han remembers each time he feels the cold harsh bite of tequila running down the back of his throat. It what he remembers now standing in a warehouse in Brazil in front of the other man that tumbles in the bed of his memory.

"Han," he heard Dom somewhere in the back of his mind yell.

Striking ocean blue and deep chocolate brown were locked from across the room, unmoving, unyielding. He knew that his name was called once again, but he was in no hurry to break his gaze.

"Brian," was yelled out as well, after it was clear who Han was staring at, and that the man wasn't going to stop.

Brian's mind rushed with memories of nights spent a year ago, nights of teeth biting down in flesh, and sucking until bright red angry marks were left behind. Nights of tongues battling for dominance filling in holes of silence instead of words. Scratches down two backs, both drastically different, but when they laid together they were actually the same. Nights of interlocking fingers that held on while their bodies connected and moved as one.

More recent nights coming to the front of his mind, where he shot down half a bottle of tequila just so he could relive what happened during those nights that left him so full, but so empty when he realized they were just a byproduct of the clear harsh liquid.

It was like the room was empty and only the two men stood there locked in a bottle of memories that neither wanted to leave.

Brown eyes lost the connection with blue when another set of brown replaced them. "Han," was called out once again, and the man found himself able to come out of sea of flashbacks.

"Dom," he greeted like he wasn't just staring at the man across the room. Dom took a step back and looked towards Brian. "You two know each other?"

Brian's only answer was a snort, and Han was lost in yet another memory of a cocky man at a bar flashing a white toothy grin asking for a smoke.

Brian was once again in his own world trying to piece a timeline together, letting Dom go, going on the run, the Miami job that was suppose to gain his freedom, Feds job offer after the case, turning them down only to find out it was the only way to keep his freedom. Going on the run again, because the job seemed like just as much of a life sentence as prison. Fleeing to Mexico to find Dom and the team, having no luck, and then walking into a bar and meeting a man that eyes told the same story as his own. Called back in on another job, this time a promised pardon no matter what, finding Dom, a ride back to Mexico, the blood of Phoenix on his hands as he held the man in place so Dom could hit him with his car. A bullet puncturing flesh, watching Dom handcuffed. The sound of a bus flipping on its side, and chains being cut away. An empty road on the run, a call he made to take a job, and now this, a reunion of two men that never thought they would see the other again.

"Brian your creeping me out brah, nothing good comes from you being this still cuz." Roman interrupted Brian's review of the past.

Brian just smirked and shook his head, he turned away, and walked over to car parked on the side with the hood popped, grabbed a wrench and got to work. He half listened to the questions being thrown in his and Han's direction, but never answered, and neither did the other man.

 

..........

 

When it was clear neither man would speak about the odd event that happened, the subject was changed to more pressing matters. Brian's eyes nor hands moved from under the hood of a black Acura NSX-T, and Han's eyes never strayed from him. He actually found himself frowning at the car, it didn't seem like something the other man would drive, should drive. Brian was all flash and imports, not black and simple.

When the decision was reached that they were all crazy enough to steal from Reyes the little group meeting ended. While everyone was walking off, Han's feet stayed glued to the floor, and his eyes stayed glued to the man's backside, while he wondered if it would still feel like velvet underneath his hands.

He found himself finally able to tear his eyes away when the other man stood and lowered the hood. "Hey Mia!" His call echoed through the cinderblock room. Dom's sister walked up towards the man, and just because Han wasn't openly staring anymore didn't mean he wasn't still watching. Brian threw a set of keys into her hand, "all fixed up," he said with his bright lazy smile.

"It wouldn't need fixing up if you were gentler with her," Mia playfully scolded.

Han wasn't sure why he was so relieved to find out the car wasn't Brian's, it really made no difference what the man chose to drive. Although, in their line of work that just wasn't true. Han decided it was time to move, find some other spot or person to occupy himself with for the moment.

"You going to tell me what was going on with that staring match Brian?"

Brian smirked and shook his head. It wasn't like the truth would stay hidden forever; in this group nothing stays secret for long. He couldn't help but want to keep those memories to himself for a little longer, be selfish and not share them with anyone else, anyone but Han that is.

"Brian," she scolded. "You forget I know you better than most, possibly not Dom, but still more than most people. I know that look you had on your face, and I know if you had ever looked at me like that just once we might still be together."

Brian felt some of his happiness come crashing down from her words. "Mia, I'm sorry I wasn't what you needed," he said with honest sorrow.

"It wasn't just your fault Brian, it was mine as well. Those years you spent on the run, they changed you. I found myself not able to love you the same way. I knew it meant that it was never real unconditional love between us." Brian nodded his head in agreement. "Now I'm wondering though if when I saw you again, if your heart had already been given to someone else."

Brian gave a little glare at her, just like he thought nothing ever stays secret for long. The glare did nothing but make the woman smile, and before he could say another word she was gone.

 

........

 

Brian walked past a work table and set the wrench he was holding down, and headed to the exit of the warehouse. He threw open the door and stepped out into the warm sun. He reached into his jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, grabbed one and put it between his lips. He lit it, and took a good long drag, the kind of drag that fills you all up with smoke, and pushes the surface tension out with on exhale.

"Thought you were going to quit." Han said from behind him.

"Always do, then I go right back," Brian answered with a smile.

"So the mark you gave up in L.A. it was Dom?" He asked.

"Yeah, the group you jacked fuel trucks with, it was the crew?"

"Yeah."

"It's a little fuzzy from the booze but I remember you talking about Tokyo."

Han shrugged, "haven't gotten there yet, had a bit of distraction in Mexico."

Brian smiled and just let the silence fill the air between them, they were both men of action not words, another way they were built the same.

Han walked over and took the cigarette out of Brian's hand and took a drag. Brian just watched the man in fascination and when it was nothing but a stub he pulled out another to share. They stood in comfortable silence and passed the cigarette back and forth between them. Brian could have given Han his own, Han could have asked, but neither did.

Inhale, exhale, pass, inhale, exhale, pass, locked back in a gaze. A gaze so strong they never saw or heard Dom walk out into the heat. He leaned against the wall and watched the two men, two men that he thought up until today he knew everything about. When the cigarette was finished Brian threw it on the ground, and Han stomped it out never looking away.

"You two gonna tell me how you know each other?" Dom interrupted.

"Mexico," both men answered simply and honestly.

"Go inside Brian," Dom told him, and was surprised when the man did just that with no argument. He wanted answers and Brian was never to give them, it just wasn't their way to talk about the deep stuff, but Han he had always been an open book to Dom. Never bullshiting, just always gave it straight.

"When did you meet in Mexico Han?"

"A little more than a year ago, after the last heist we pulled." Dom nodded. "He was looking for you, well now I know it was you, didn't then."

"Did he tell you why?"

"He told me he was on the run, use to be a cop, but he let his mark go. Said he got caught in Miami and had freedom dangled in his face if he could pull off a dangerous case, only to get it jerked out from under him when he didn't agree to stay on as their lapdog full time. Told me he was looking for that mark, so he could apologize; try to be a part of his family again."

Dom's eyebrow rose, "he told you all that in actual words?"

"Yes," Han said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Brian doesn't talk much about anything personal to anyone, he's a surface chatter, but if you get on a personal topic he will shut right up."

Han wasn't impressed with himself and the warm feeling that bubbled up in his chest, after hearing that piece of information.

"Well there was some tequila," Han said flippantly.

"You slept together," Dom said in a serious tone.

"Why would it matter, you never cared who was in my bed before?"

"Because, it is Brian who you had in your bed! Brian who has saved my life countless times, Brian who dropped his career, gave up his freedom twice now for me. The ink hadn't even dried on his official pardon when he was breaking me off of that prison bus. I saw that look on his face when he saw you, and then you tell me he actually spoke to you about personal shit. I know Brian, and I know you, you always told me you’re not looking for a long haul."

"Maybe I am now," Han said seriously.

"You’re going to settle down with Brian somewhere near his family, have a nice house, maybe a garage, what? That going to be enough for you?"

"I'm not the settling type, I was thinking we travel around, maybe he could go to Tokyo with me for a bit." He said with a shrug.

"Han this isn't going to be like the time you took off in my favorite Chevelle, and then brought it back three years later dirty and broken down. You’re not going to take Brian away from his family for years and get caught up in one your scams that always piss off the wrong person. You’re always going to be my brother no matter what, but if you hurt him, or put him in harm's way, I'm going to break your neck Han."

"I don't think I could ever hurt him Dom."

Dom took a good hard look at the other man; he saw the same thing he had seen in Brian earlier. He let out a huge sigh. "How long did you even spend together in Mexico?"

"A week, one week and then it was over," Han shrugged while wishing he had stolen a cigarette from Brian. He looked at the door and thought about going to grab one, when he saw a lighter and cigarette sitting on a ledge. He let out a laugh while picking up both things.

"I don't want him running off anywhere and we never see him again."

Han lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth. "What about what he wants?"

"I'm only concerned about what he needs." Dom said.

"What's the difference?" Han shrugged while taking a drag.

"He once made a joke about his dad calling the cops on him every time he showed his face to the guy, we all laughed it off thought he was joking. After he blew his cover and I found out his real name I looked him up. He wasn't kidding Han, he didn't know what family was until he came to us. He needs his family. You both want to travel I'm fine with it, but you got to bring him back every once in a while too."

Han nodded, he could work with that, assuming that was even what Brian wanted, honestly Han was making all these plans and he hadn't even talked to the man. Dom was already near the door when Han spoke, "I have to ask, why did you leave him, when he gave you the keys to his car, why didn't you ask him to go with you?"

Dom turned to Han, "why didn't you ask him to go with you when you left Mexico?"

Han stared Dom in the eyes, "I didn't leave, he did. I always assumed he went to find the mark he let go."

"He did, didn't catch up with me till after Letty's death. Always finds me when I need him, that gonna be a problem?"

"No," Han says with a shrug. "You always find me when I'm in trouble. It didn't stop me from looking for him, won't stop me from going with him next time."

Dom nodded and left, Han stayed outside, thoughts full of lust and passion, questions about the future.

 

........

 

"We only have a 10 second window," Han said while looking at the screens.*

"We’re going to need something fast," Brian added.*

"And with those hairpin tight curves..." Han started.*

"Something agile." Brian finished. *

Dom looked at the two men, he hadn't notice either of them spend any time longer together than a quick smoke break, two cigarettes back to back, always shared. They seemed even closer than they first did though, even without spending any quality alone time together. They seemed to be doing this dance that he couldn't even began to explain, no words just stared at one another. He saw casual touches that the others didn't, ones they wouldn't even notice anything romantic about them if they did. A brush of fingers when Brian was handing Han a beer. Han pulling on a strand of Brian's short hair with a frown, just for Brian to laugh at the face Han was making, like it was their own personal joke. They didn't use words for the most part, something Dom didn't understand. With Letty their whole relationship was based on words of love, and passion. Those two never said anything about love, relationships, or anything alluding to the fact they were more than just two people brought to work a job together.

It's always been that way for Brian, you didn't need to hear him say it, but you knew that his loyalty to you would never waver. Even when Brian was standing on the side of road over Vince admitting he was a cop, Dom still knew that Brian wouldn't betray them in the end. It was something in his eyes that told Dom he could still be trusted.

The more he thought about it the more he realized Han was the same. From the moment he met the man, who could fool a poor man to give away his last dollar, he knew he could trust him, knew without any words.

"Set up a track, Brian lets go get some cars."*

 

........

 

Brian's grin was almost splitting his face in half, the minute the words left Dom's mouth he was vibrating with excitement. Everyone else was groaning with disappointment, warehouse full of racers, they had wanted to get out and step on the pedal. Not Han though, he just looked at Brian in amusement, he looked honestly happy that Brian was picked to go, and that threw Dom. Maybe he did know what Brian needed, that he couldn't be caged, maybe like Dom he knew that the more Brian sat and did nothing the more dangerous it was for the man.

When they were in the car a long ways from the busy hum of their command center, but still far enough away from their destination Dom spoke. "You going to tell me about you and Han?"

If it hadn't been for the grin on Brian's face he might have believed him when he said, "ain't a lot to tell."

"Why don't you start with Mexico?"

Brian looked over at the man driving, "we really going to do _this_?"

Dom knew that _this_ meant breaking the barrier of their friendship, the barrier of easy going casualness where they never strayed off of topics like family, cars, heists, or whose turn it was to get beer. It was one of those moments he knew that would forever change them. Take the bonds of friendship and push deeper than they ever been before. When you risk your life and freedom for another man your best friends, when you start talking about feelings your more, your truly brothers. Dom knew he was ready, ready to be engrained so far into Brian's life, that there would never be another question that they were really family.

"Yeah, were gonna do _this_."

"Met in a bar, I had just driven into Mexico and was looking for you. Felt a little lost when I realized I was no longer the bad guy that could hide behind a shield, and pretend to be the good guy cop.* I had always wanted to be a cop you know, the job offer from the Feds was a generous one, and it was everything I should have wanted, but sitting in that room with the paper work on the table in front of me, it didn't seem so great anymore. Felt like I would be walking into a cell. I wasn't sure what to do, felt like everything shifted, and when they made it clear it was the only way to keep my name off a wanted list, I ran. Tried to find you, because I knew you would just get it."

Dom nodded he did get it. He understood living your life thinking you were the good guy, but waking up and realizing that just wasn't the hand you were dealt.

"First time I looked in his eyes, it's like he just knew, knew without me ever telling him. It's like I was looking at my own story, but it wasn't mine it was his. It's weird to be so understood like that you know?"

At first Dom was going to stay quiet, but it didn't seem fair to Brian and the brotherly bond they were making. So he nodded, "Letty," was all that had to be said.

"Everything we do is fast, and I've never actually wanted it any other way, but that week in Mexico it was slow. Even when we drove, we never pushed the speed limit, we weren't in any hurry."

Dom thought back to what seemed a lifetime ago when they had just finished the Supra and Brian had kicked some snot nose rich guy's Ferrari’s ass in a race. He thought about how excited Brian was in the driver seat, while Dom was scared shitless by the weaving the man was doing in and out of traffic. He thought about a conversation he had with him after, telling him he lacked traction.

"You found _it_."

He knew he didn't have to explain what _it_ was to Brian; the same memory was probably playing in his head as well.

"When I told you I lived my life by the quarter mile I knew you understood, you talk about Han knowing you with one look, the same way Letty knew me. Me and you though it’s the same thing, It’s been as much about Ride or Die for you and me, than it did for Letty and I."

Brian nodded his head, "It's been that way since I sat at your table that first Sunday, even when I was cop. Sorry it took me a bit longer to figure out."

Dom smiled, "well you are a buster."

A quiet laugh came from the passenger seat, "Mia said I changed, that my time on the run is what changed me."

Dom nodded in agreement, "you are different, more calculating, you still have that easy going shell around you, but it’s just a cover. I can see you watching over your shoulder, always planning your next move in case they catch up. A little more controlled behind the wheel, all this time I thought it was just the time you spent racing on the run, thought maybe you learned that some risks ain't worth taking. Now I guess I know the real reason, same thing happen to me the first time Letty raced, I was showing off and clipped her car, sent her into a tail spin. I realized then that I loved her, and it's like my gravity shifted. You, now you’re just more like..."

"Like you." Brian said while he looked out the window.

"Yeah," Dom laughed, "The reasons why my sister broke up with you are so much clearer now."

Brian joined in on the laugh, "That is enough of that."

He was right, they had dealt with the heavy, and there was no going back now, that door would always be permanently open. Each one would always know that they could come to the other to talk about anything.

"You know when you and Mia broke up, I didn't think you would go gay," he teased.

"Fuck you man," Brian laughed, "wasn't it you that said I appreciate a good body, regardless of the make?"*

"How is it that you can remember everything I say like that O' Conner, but when I tell you to lay low?..."*

"Oh shut up, I already told you low funds, had to make a call."*

"Still say it was a shitty call."*

........

 

When they came back to the garage with a Porsche GT3 RS, everyone knew that something had shifted. Brian wasn't just the best friend anymore to Dom; he was the brother, the second in command to the team.

Dom didn't notice that another shift had been made, one in Han, until that night when he made the first move. Dom had wonder how long it was going to take the other man to realize waiting on Brian to do it wasn't going to work. Brian sets his eyes on a mark, has it then lets it go, and then he waits, waits for that mark to pull him back in.

Dom was in a side room listening to the quiet sounds of Brian working on the Porsche, everyone one else was long asleep in a room lined with cots, only two of them besides Han’s were empty. Apparently Han didn't do a head count before seeking Brian out, or perhaps he didn't care.

Han's quiet footsteps alerted Brian to his presence. "Looking for a smoke?"

"I thought Dom hide your last pack?"

"Yeah in my toolbox, either he wasn't trying very hard, or he didn't think I would ever look for them there."

Dom smiled, he wasn't actually trying all that hard, he wants Brian to quit, but stuck in a warehouse with nine other people, one of those being Roman who could work Brian's nerves faster than anyone, wasn't the time.

"Maybe later," Han said, while taking the tool out of Brian's hand. Brian shut the hood and turned around to look at Han.

"What do you want then Han?" he asked.

"Not want, need, was told there was a difference just here lately."

Brian nodded, "alright."

"Alright?"

Dom didn't hear anything else, and knew that meant that the men's mouths were interlocked. He stood up and made his way out the side room, when he saw both men they were attached. Brian was on the hood of the car with his legs wrapped around Han so tightly Dom was surprised the man could still breathe. Han's hand was in Brian's hair trying to grab on, but the length was making it impossible. Han pulled off of Brian's laughing mouth and scowled.

"You've been pouting about it since you saw me; don't you think you should get over it already?"

"I will when you grow it back," Han said while kissing Brian's neck.

Brian gave out a throaty chuckle, "don't think the surfer hair is really going to work for me anymore."

Han stopped and sighed, "Just grow it a bit longer than."

"Alright," Brian said with a smile.

"I think you two should take a smoke break, or a drive." Dom interrupted.

Neither man pulled away from the other, and it made Dom feel good that they both trusted him enough to be real with him.

"Thought you said smoking can kill you?" Brian said to Dom.

"It can, but if I have to listen to you two go at it, I can also kill you."

He could see both men smirk in the dark. "Let’s go," Brian said while throwing the keys at Han.

Han threw them back, "you drive."

 

........

 

They got back the next morning when everyone was already awake. They came back dirty and tired, but they looked happy.

"Hey Brian where you been man? Why are you all covered in dirt? It looks like you've been ten rounds brah."

Brian snorted, "I ran into some trouble from Mexico, ain't no big deal Rome."

Han's only answer was a smile.

 

........

 

It was the night before they would hit the police station and Hobbs had joined the crew to avenge his fallen men.

Dom and Hobbs sat in the center of the room staring at one another, like they couldn't trust the other man enough to fall asleep.

In the middle of their glare fest they had almost missed Brian pulling Han out the door, fingers interlocked. "Going for a smoke, or a drive?" Dom asked the two men.

Brian shrugged, "little of both."

Dom nodded and watched them leave. Hobbs looked at Dom, something in his gaze shifted from distrust to curiosity. "You alright with that Toretto?"

Dom nodded, "they're happy." He took a pull from his Corona, "you knew Brian." The from before didn't have to be said.

Hobbs turned his head to the side, "he was a good cop, little reckless but got the job done."

"He's got traction now." Hobbs didn't say anything, and didn't nod. "He makes a better criminal anyways."

 

........

 

It was done they had finally done it, enough money had fallen out of that safe to set them up for the rest of their lives.

Dom studied over his team, the sound of laughter, and bottles clinking together was music to his ears. Roman was cracking jokes with Tej, Mia was smiling ear to ear, Gisele was counting her lot, even Rico was smiling at a joke Tego made, but when he looked at Han and Brian both were locked in another heavy gaze, and he knew. They would be gone by morning. He couldn't blame Brian for wanting to go; he couldn't ask him to stay. Dom might not have Letty anymore, but he had her once. Had that kind of love, the kind that Brian had never had. It was time for him to go experience it with Han. Dom wasn't as worried as what he was when he first realized Han would take Brian from them. He had seen enough assurances from the man to know he would keep Brian safe, bring him home when he needed them. He couldn't help but have the same feelings he did when Brian handed him his keys, when everything all started. He felt like his family was being pulled apart once again, they might have money, but they still couldn't go home.

 

........

 

"Hey Brian! I think it's time we travel it up, find ourselves a few race bunnies brah," Rome yelled out when he walked into the main room.

Dom looked over at Roman with a raised eyebrow.

"What you think you got some claim on him or something, cuz yall are brothers, I got news for you, I got claim we were brothers first big homie."

Dom just shook his head but Mia was the one that answered, "Brian's gone, left last night."

"What? Since when does homeboy just leave without saying goodbye? How do you know he's gone?"

Dom pointed to the spot where the Porsche once sat and said, "his bag is gone, so is his share, and so is Han."

"Han? What does Han have to do with Brian being gone?"

"Te dije que el culo mudo no sabía," Rico said to Tego.

"He can't even tell when his homie is getting some," Tego laughed back.

"Getting some, what the hell you two talkin' bout now?"

Tej walked up to Roman and put his hands on the man shoulders, he spoke in a clear but slow voice, "Brian and Han are together."

"Yeah that's what Dom just said; I still don't see what that’s got to do with Brian leaving and not saying goodbye."

Tej shook his head, "they are like together, together, you know he slaps that ass, and then grabs onto it.* Although which one is doing the slapping I don't know." He said with a slight grimace.

"Don't think about it too hard," Dom advised.

Roman stared at Tej in shock, "are you messing me with me brah? I know my cuz, and I ain't ever seen him look at anything but women."

"Brian says he can appreciate a good body, no matter the make or model." Dom said looking a Rome again with a smirk.

"Ahh hell this is some shit! Wait a minute brah, you know how many times I've left them alone in there," he said pointing to the room that held their cots. "What if they did it on my bed man, that be so like Brian's punk ass."

"Ain't nobody did nothing on your bed," Tej said with an eye roll. "There ain't nothing that can kill a mood faster than the place that you lay your big ass forehead."*

Rome put his hand on his forehead his face still looked disbelieving.

"You cool with it?" Dom asked with a glare that said 'the answer better be yes'.

Roman looked at Dom, "yeah I'm cool brah."

"Good cause neither one of us have claim now."

 

........

 

Their trip to Tokyo started off the same as Mexico; slow, with no mind to their final destination. They kept getting distracted and moved from place to place, Germany, Asia, Ireland, Ukraine, France, and Italy. They pushed through almost the whole European continent.

The lush green of trees and plants in Germany made the blue in Brian's eyes stand out as he and Han tumbled in an unknown forest. Grass softening the ground that they laid on as they took turns taking one another. The feel of every blade of grass underneath him being pushed into his back with each thrust Han made. The feeling of Brian's steady presence over him as he returned the gesture. The smell of wet grass sinking into their senses that would always be a recollection of that night when they laid together in the deep vegetation until the sun peaked through the leaves.

A deep loud buzz of a tunnel in Asia would be the constant reminder of small smiles, quiet conversation, fumbling white fingers popping the button on Han's jeans. A hot wet mouth sinking down on flesh, a deep throaty chuckle when Han almost lost control of the car and sent them crashing. The abrupt stop on a small side road, where Han pushed Brian's seat back and did some fumbling of his own.

The feeling of a hard rugged rock edge on a step that imprinted in Han's back, as he pulled Brian onto his lap in Ireland. The beautiful scenery that was lost on both men, as they only ignored it for the view of one another. The soft breeze that blew through Han's hair that made Brian smile so bright that Han knew he would never find anything more beautiful. A dance of tongues that put anything captured by the wind to shame.

The cold harsh bite of an Ukraine winter that they bundled up against one night to find a club. The neon lights, that glowed off of Brian's skin on the dance floor. The dismissal of every girl that walked up to Han and Brian, and offered them a fun night. The loud beat of a bass, that moved their bodies in sync up against each other. Fingers getting tangled in dark blonde hair, the approving sounds Han made when he could finally use it to guide the other's mouth to his by the grip he had.

The lights of the Eiffel Tower, that left a yellow glow shining through a hotel window one night in France. The night where slow kisses and the feel of bare skin was enough for them. No words, no need for acts to show their love, just being there together was enough. Brian’s head lying softly on Han’s bare chest, a leg thrown over the other’s two, fingers running up and down along a spine.

The sound and smell of the canal they sat by in a little bistro in Italy. Sitting across from each other with a cup of coffee in between them, a cigarette that Han grabbed quickly when he felt Brian was being greedy, a deep chuckle that he never got tired of hearing. A conversation that both men felt they were ready to have.

"I think it's time we head to Tokyo," Han said.

Brian nodded, "maybe put down some roots."

"Yeah," Han agreed.

The sound of a phone ringing and Dom's voice on the other end.

"Dom," he answered.

"Hobbs had a picture of Letty, said it was taken a week ago, I gotta know Brian."

"Where do you need us?" Is all that was asked, no other questions, no words of doubt. He knew if it was Han he would hunt to the edge of the earth.

"London," he said.

"Give us 12 hours."

Brian hung up the phone and met Han's gaze. "Guess Tokyo is going to have to wait."

"After?" Han asked.

"After." Brian agreed.

 

........

 

When they arrived in London they were picked up by some of Hobbs's men, and dropped off at some kind of base. When they walked in they were ambushed by warm hugs and smiles. Roman put his hands on Brian's shoulders and studied his face. "You look good brah, never seen you so happy, your hair is longer too."

Dom caught Brian's laugh, saw Han's smug smile. Brian's eyes met his over the top of Roman's head. They both nodded, later, they would talk later.

Han walked over to Dom and leaned against the railing for the stairs, and watched Brian crack jokes with Tej, and Rome.

"He's right," Dom said. "Brian looks happy."

"Guess wanting and needing aren't quite so different after all."

"We'll see," is all Dom said.

"Alright, that's enough of the happy reunion, let's get to work," yelled out the booming voice of Hobbs.

A picture of Letty set out in the middle for everyone to see, a look of concern shared between two brothers.

"We get you Shaw, we get Letty, and then you give us full pardons all the way around."* Dom heard Brian say. He couldn't help but to think of the young cocky shit stepping out of his car smiling after a loss, saying, "I almost had you.'*

 

..........

 

"All I'm saying homie is I get that yall are together and shit, and I'm cool with it brah, but he could call a cuz more often, ya feel me?"

Han just laughed and lightly slapped Roman's cheek. "Ah man, don't slap me with them hands; you've been touching Brian with those things. And what you got on your finger anyways?" He said while grabbing Han's arm. "A ring?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Roman and Han.

"Brian, you’re sleeping with a married dude?" Rome barked out.

Brian was under the hood of one of the cars Tej had bought, he was working on putting in some mods with Dom. When Dom heard Roman his eyes immediately flew to Brian's face, and then to his left hand. Brian smirked at Dom, and stood up to talk to Roman.

"Yeah man, it's cool."

"Cool? Cool, cuz this is not cool." Roman argued. "Dom you can't be okay with this, he's married and sleeping with Brian!"

Dom stood up and walked over to Han. He flicked his eyes to the man's left hand. Han rolled his eyes but nodded and lifted it up so Dom could look. Small sliver band, with one little word etched on it...

Traction

Dom smiled, "I'm pretty sure it's okay since Han is also sleeping with a married man Roman."

"What?!"

"Brian, you’re married?" Rome spat out.

Brian laughed, "Alright pay up Han."

Han rolled his eyes again and handed Brian a wad of cash. "Still think it's cheating when you bet against me about your best friend's reactions to things."

"You bet that I would react that way?"

"Yeah I told Han that you would see one of our rings, and think someone was cheating," Brian said with a head shake.

"Says a lot about the type of person you are there Roman that your mind automatically goes to cheating." Han told him with mock seriousness.

"Man anybody would have went there, no one would have guessed that you two went off and got married."

Brian shrugged, "Dom did."

Dom smirked at Rome, and got an eye roll from the man. "Let’s see it then, the ring," he told Brian.

Like Han he rolled his eyes, and held up his hand. "Long haul? What kind of ring engraving is that?"

Dom smiled, "just as good as traction."

"That's enough jabbering over O' Conner's and Lue's rings." Hobbs said as he walked into the room. He brought his hand up like had forgotten something. "That does remind me though, is it Brian Lue, or Han O' Conner?"

"It's still Brian O' Conner and Han Lue, but thanks for looking out, appreciate that. Oh speaking of appreciation never did get a chance to mail out that thank you card to you. The gift basket of condoms and cigarettes waiting in our hotel room in Paris was a nice touch."

"Thought you boys might like that." He said with a grin.

"Condoms and cigarettes?" Rome whispered.

"Could have done without the condoms," Han said with a shrug.

Everyone turned to a choking Roman. "So let me get this straight you got married in Paris, and the hulk here knew?"

"I know everything boy, down to how many times you shake it when you use the john on your private jet. By the way if you’re going for inconspicuous "It's Roman Bitches' on the tail wing kind of gives it away."

"Married in Paris huh, that sounds a little too romantic for the two of you," Gisele commented before Roman could recover from his shock.

"If you call a justice of the peace wedding on some small dirt road in the outskirts of Paris, while we sat on the hood of the Porsche romantic." Brian said with a smile.

"I do," she said with a smile. "Sounds perfect for you two."

........

 

All of their planning, all of their driving led to this one moment, the moment where they had a chance of freedom, but threw it all away when they found out Shaw had Mia.

Before both men got in separate cars they had a small moment together. It was quick and fast and the sound and rumble of the cars was the background that was going to be the thing that always brought up that moment in time. The thing that stood out the most to both men was that they were getting in separate cars. This was the first time in two years they weren't in the same car. Brian had the passenger side door open, ready to get in the car that held Letty and Dom. Han had the driver said open and was getting in when he heard, "if you ride, I ride" from Brian.

"If you die, I die," Han said back while sitting in the car. No more needed to be said, he would follow Brian into the flames of hell, and Brian would do the same.

When Brian got in the car, he looked over to Dom. Dom looked back, "ride or die?" He asked Brian.

"Ride or die," he agreed.

Letty watched in silence and confusion from the backseat. "Weren't you a cop?" She asked Brian.

Brian laughed at the irony, Dom laughed in relief.

"He makes a better criminal Let," Dom told her while meeting her eyes in the rearview.

 

........

 

Mia was safe, Dom had emerged from the fire, and Letty ran to his side. Gisele ran to a shaking Mia and held her in her arms. Roman and Tej stood side by side staring at the small box in Dom's hand that was the key to their freedom.

"1327," they all heard Dom say.

When Hobbs agreed Dom finally willed himself to look for Brian and Han. Brian was sitting on the ground with his back up against a car. Han had a hold on Brian's wrist like he was checking for a pulse; he had his hand on the blonde haired man’s cheek.

Dom walked over, "you okay buster?"

Brian laughed, "Just hit my head, Han's just having a bit of a freak out."

"You two coming back to L.A. for a bit before you head back out?"

"Then Tokyo?" Brian asked.

"Then Tokyo." Han agreed.

 

........

 

They only stayed in L.A. for a few days, enough time to catch up with everyone, enough time to celebrate their pardons, and enough time for them to see Letty get her memory back.

She found Brian out in the garage by himself one day, which was an unusual sight, Han was almost always with him.

"Where's Han?" She asked while leaning up against a sliver and blue skyline that was his old but new pet project.

"Out with Dom, they went to Harry's to pick up the last part I need for the baby."

Letty nodded, "almost through with her yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then you and Han are going to be taking off soon? Heard you’re going to Tokyo."

"That's the plan, well has always been the plan, we've ran into some distractions along the way."

"Like what?" She asked while bending down to pick up a few tools and started to work on skyline with Brian.

"Tequila," he said with a laugh. "Wet grass, the loud buzzing sound of a road, steps made of rock, harsh cold breeze that bites when it hits you, yellow golden lights, and a bistro by a canal."

"Distractions huh, those sound more like memories Arizona."

Brian gave another chuckle, "that too."

"I never thanked you for giving him your keys that day," she said after a moment of silence.

"You didn't have to, still don't."

"Your right, but I want to, I also want to thank you for everything you did after. You stuck by him, saved his life a time or two I hear, it didn't hit me how much you've been there for him until I got my memories back, and realized the meaning of your words in the car."

"Ride or die," Brian said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said, "that day we were having dinner, and you talked about how nice it was, that we were all a family, you never had anything like that before did you?"

"No," he answered.

"Is it everything you hoped it would be?" She asked with a smile.

"More," he said.

When Dom and Han got back with the part Letty disappeared in the house with Dom in tow.

Han looked up at Brian, he had grease stains on his hands, and cheeks, a bead of sweat on his head, and a crease in his lip where his teeth had been biting into while he worked.

"Tonight?" Brian asked.

"Tokyo?" Han asked back.

Neither answered out loud, a kiss was the only answer they needed.

 

........

 

The next morning Mia was in the kitchen making breakfast, and Tej was arguing with Roman about the proper way to use the coffee maker. Letty was laughing at their ridiculous name calling, and Dom was leaning against the doorway.

"Dom can you call Brian and Han, breakfast is almost ready?" She asked.

"They’re gone Mia," he answered, with a bit of sadness in his voice, they were finally home, but they weren't whole yet. Dom knew Brian and Han would come back when they were ready, and he would wait. Wait for the day they were all finally back together, a family in one place instead of spread out around the world.

Everyone but Letty turned to look at him in shock.

"Again?" Roman asked, "They didn't even say goodbye, man I'm starting to think Han's a bad influence on Brian's manners."

"Man shut your big mouth, and just be happy for homeboy alright." Tej said.

"Man I am, you can tell Han makes him happy brah, but I'm just saying he could call home more, maybe say goodbye when he leaves, or even I don't know how about they tell someone where they're going for once."

"Tokyo!" Everyone shouted.

"They have been saying they’re going to Tokyo for almost two years now, maybe if you shut up and listened you know that."

Rome glared at Tej, "I know that! But they haven't exactly made it there yet, have they? What makes you so sure they are this time?"

"I think they've run out of distractions." Letty answered.

 

........

They had been living in Tokyo for two years, and had put down quite a few roots. They had a beautiful garage, bay full of cars, and their own rag tag team of misfits.

It started with Twinkie moving in, then Reiko, her boyfriend, Earl, his boyfriend, and then Sean.

Brian never talked about his past much, and Han didn't push mainly because he didn't need to. He saw the story in the way Brian was, the way he sometimes flinched in big crowds, they way his eyes held sorrow when he saw another kid walk in there with a bag over their shoulder. They took them all in because Brian saw himself as a teenager with no place to go.

Han was standing in the doorway of their office listening to their group of baby racers argue. Brian walked up behind him a put a quick chaste kiss in between his shoulder blades. "Why are you just standing here?" He whispered.

"Listen," Han said back.

"I'm telling you bro, they are together." Twinkie argued.

"Han and Brian?" Sean said incredulously.

"Yeah, they live in the upstairs apartment...together."

"That doesn’t mean their together." Earl pointed out.

"Oh their together," answered Reiko.

"What makes you so sure?" Sean asked.

"You ever seen them, not get in a car together? When they race, they race together. They've also never raced each other. Plus have you ever seen them smoke?" She argued smugly.

Brian let out a chuckle, it was true, he had once preferred to drive alone, but now he prefers to only drive if Han is in the car.

"I'm sure they drive separately all the time, we just don't see it." Earl shot back.

"Wrong," Han whispered.

"They both have wedding rings, so they both are married to someone, or they’re not anymore and just keep the rings on."

Brian's hand snuck up the inside of Han's shirt and glided over smooth skin. Han smirked at him, "you wanting to give them a free show or something," he whispered, while pulling off Brian's shirt.

"Not a show," he said and then took a nip at Han's collarbone while pushing him back against the wall beside the door. "Just an answer."

"Look all I'm saying is they are obviously married," they heard Sean's voice get louder. "Maybe we just haven't met their wives..."

Sean stopped dead in the doorway of the office and stared. A shirtless Brian was kissing Han, while he reached up in his shirt. Han was digging his nails into Brian's back. When they noticed the lack of talking Han and Brian both looked up.

"Were married..." Brian started.

"To each other..." Han finished.

"Now shut the door..." Brian said and started to kiss Han's neck.

"And clear out..." Han said with a gasp.

Sean closed the door of the office and went back to where the rest of the group was sitting. He stood in front of them looking like he was in shock.

"Sean you alright?" Reiki asked.

"They’re together." He answered. "And we were told to clear out."

"I told you man!" Twinks yelled out while getting up.

"What happened to the whole their married thing?" Earl said with a smirk.

"Oh they’re married alright," Sean said, "to each other."

 

........

 

The night Sean become the new DK was a great night, the whole team skipped out on the big party, and just went back to the garage to have a party of their own. The booze had been flowing and tongues were loosened. Everyone was telling stories, and laughing.

Han moved from his spot on the couch and went to the cabinet; he brought back a bottle of tequila and watched Brian smile.

"You two are like the cutest couple ever," Reiko gushed.

Brian and Han both pulled a face while taking a shot. "Not cute," he said with a shake of his head.

"I've got a question," Sean spoke up from the love seat on the other side of the room, where Neela was sitting on his lap. "Han's got the word traction on his ring, and you got long haul, what's that mean?"

Brian let out a loud laugh, "I'm drunk so I'll tell you." He told them all about the Supra, and the race against the snob, Dom's reaction to his driving. "He said I needed to find some traction. Han's my traction."

"And long haul?" Neela asked.

"It's not just some quarter mile race were driving here." Han answered quietly.

"Definitely cute!" Reiko squealed.

"Not cute!" Brian said again, "this is ride or die, ain't nothing cute about that."

A drunken Han stood up and pulled an equally drunk Brian up. "You ride, I ride" he said.

Brian looked at the other man, "you die, I die."

They both climbed the stairs to the apartment above and fell into their bed.

"Hey Bri?" Han whispered while wrapping his arms around the other man.

"Yeah Han?"

"I know I don't say it much, but I love you."

"I know Han, you don't have to say it, I know. I love you too you know."

"Yeah I do."

 

........

 

It wasn't very often that Brian or Han interfered in their baby racer's business. When some dumbass got up in Sean's face one night and insulted his whole team viscously, both men couldn't stand by.

"If you have something to prove, then prove it, let’s race for pinks." Brian told the hothead confidently only letting out a hint of his anger.

"I came here to beat the DK in a race not some old washed up loser." The man barked out.

"Old?" Brian asked Han with a questioning look on his face. Han shook his head no at Brian, letting him know it just wasn't true.

Everyone knew in Tokyo that Sean was the DK, but if either Han or Brian wanted the title it would easily be there's. They just didn't feel the need to claim it, and they only raced when they wanted to, or needed to like in this instance.

"It doesn't work like that," Han shot back.

"You insult our kids; you’re going to race us." Brian said while glaring at the man, missing the huge smiles on the so called kid's faces.

"Us?" the man asked.

"Him," Han motioned towards Brian with his head. "I'm just along for the ride."

"You really think you can beat me old man?"

"It's not about thinking he can." Han told him.

"I know I can, and the first thing you’re going to do after handing me your keys, is apologize for calling me old, then you’re going to walk over here and apologize to our kids."

"I think you got dementia setting in, but if you want to lose your car, then let’s do it."

Both men got in Brian's skyline, and Neela moved to the front of the line. They were defending the teams honor after all, it was only right that she call the race.

It wasn't a hard win for Brian; no one expected it to be. The guy looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs as he apologized to everyone.

It was later that same night when Brian and Han were in the shop looking over their newest win, and Han was ready to call it quits and drag Brian to bed when they heard the children discussing them again.

"So they are like yall's parents?" The newest addition to the crew asked. His name was Jack and he was as Texan as Texan got, Army brat, still living with his parents. He had a good home life, nice parents who didn't seem to mind all the time the kid spent in the shop. It didn't look like he would be moving in like the rest of the strays they had picked up.

"Yeah," Neela answered.

"So which one is the mom and which one is the dad?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh hell no," Brian said as he threw down his wrench. Both men walked quickly into the living room space.

"I didn't think we needed to have this talk," Han started.

"Because your all older, but it looks like we do." Brian added in.

"Now I know that this might be hard for all you to understand.

"But you’re not like most kids, see they have a mom and a dad, but you." Brian said with a smile.

"Well you have two dads," Han finished with a smirk when he saw the looks of discomfort they all had on their faces at being caught.

Neela didn't miss a beat though, "so should we call you both dad, or what? That might get confusing." Brian smirked at the girl's smart mouth. "Or like one of you Papi or something."

Han gave a shit eating grin, "you should call Brian Papi."

Brian smirked the opportunity to wipe their smug smiles off was just too good to pass up, "it is after all what your other father calls me every night."

Everyone blanched at that, and Han decided that now was the time to drag Brian up to their room, the car could wait.

 

........

 

Tokyo is all lights, sounds, and crowds. It's full of things that make them remember special memories.

The sound of tires squealing on pavement was a reminder of Han's loud laugh when Brian was teaching Sean how to drift and the kid ran into some boxes. How he almost fell on the ground laughing when Brian got out of the car with an "oh shit' look.

The sounds of tools working early in the morning, when Brian and Han woke up before everyone else just to have some time alone in their own domain.

The sight of all their team gathered around in the garage; talking, fighting, and laughing.

The look on Sean and Neela's face when Brian caught them making out in the garage, and asked if they were using protection, yelling out that neither Han nor himself were ready to be grandparents.

The view of the city from the special spot they found on the edge of town.

The feeling of their nice warm bed that they laid in together every night.

It was just more moments and their triggers to add to the list.

 

........

 

A long stare into the distance, a few quiet hushed I miss you conversations with Dom and the family, a screensaver on his computer of the beach. Those were all the things that finally made Han understand the difference between want and need. Brian wanted what made Han happy, wanted it more than anything else. He would stay in Tokyo as long as Han wanted to stay, he would get up and leave to travel if that's what it took to make Han happy, but he needed his family.

So Han made all the arrangements called the whole team, and told them they were coming home to see everyone.

He told Brian to pack up, and the left the garage in the capable hands of Sean.

"Yall ever going to come back?" He asked the day they were leaving.

"Yeah," Brian answered. "I'm sure L.A. will get boring and we'll need some time away." Han nodded in agreement, they would be back someday.

Roman's plane landed with them in tow on a Sunday, it seemed fitting.

When they walked into the backyard Han looked over at Brian, he had the thought that the smile Brian had on his face would stick out in his mind as one of the best smiles he had ever seen the man give.

He was in the kitchen getting a beer when Dom walked in.

Han," Dom greeted. "How long you two staying this time?"

Han took out a beer and popped the cap off, "he'll be around for a while Dom."

"What about you? The long haul already over and you just dropping him off?"

"Nah, we’re going to go look at houses tomorrow. It’s never going to be over."

Dom smiled, "thought you weren't the settling down type."

"I realized something while we were traveling around, I had already settled down with Brian, not having a permanent address didn't change that fact." Dom nodded. "I also understand what you meant by the difference of want and need, and you were only half right."

"I was?"

"Yeah, I'm his family just like all of you, he needs me as well."

"I never said any different Han." Dom said with a smirk.

 

........

 

L.A. was sun and beaches, the taste and smell of salt water on Brian's skin after he went surfing early every morning. The feel of their bed dipping down when he crawled back in it after his time at the beach, wrapping around Han to catch a little more sleep before they went into the shop. Han's sneaky smirk when he felt the arms, knowing he wasn't going to let the man sleep. It was grey work shirts that said DT's Garage that had their names embroidered on a square at the top. It was listening to Tej and Roman crack jokes, about how Han almost always wore a shirt with Brian's name, and Brian wore one with Han's. It was the loud noise of the traditional family barbecue. It was feeling like they belonged, like they were home.

The house they had picked out was large, larger than the two men needed. They weren't sure why they picked it, what they do with the extra bedrooms, but it was definitely right for them.

It had been easier than Han thought it would be to sign the paperwork, become a legit family man.

Working at the garage every day with Dom, Brian, and the others as well, when they showed up.

Watching Letty and Dom have a son, becoming Uncle Han and Uncle Brian, they were the coolest uncles of course.

Even Mia's two daughters thought so, they were still young though, hadn't started dating, and everyone knew Han and Brian wouldn't be the favorites after that. They would be the mean uncles that chased all the boyfriends away.

Adoption had been mentioned to both men several times over the last few years, neither man felt like it was necessary. As much as they joked about the group they had back in Tokyo being their kids, they kind of felt like it wasn't a joke at all.

How could they not, they taught Sean how to drift, Twinkie they saw him off to the Japanese equivalent of prom, Neela well both men had walked her down the aisle at the small wedding her and Sean had before they left.

They missed those three, thought of them often, and even though they talked to them almost every other day on the phone. They knew they would have to plan a trip to Tokyo soon, make sure they were doing alright.

Sunday barbecues were always switched off between Han's and Brian's house, and the Toretto's. This particular Sunday was set at their place, and it was a big one. Rome and his honey of the week had rolled into town that Wednesday, with Tej in tow with his new genius girlfriend Ramsey. Brian could see it was getting serious between the two, and fast. Tego and Rico had been in L.A. since the month previous, had decided to take a break from gambling to check in with everyone. Even Hobbs had brought his daughter along, so she could play with her honorary cousins.

The smoke was rising throughout the backyard, the kids were running around screaming, and the music was playing. Han and Brian were manning the grill just like they do most things, together, working in perfect synchronized movements without having to speak.

Dom was rolling his eyes at a story Rome was telling, and Tej was jumping at the bit, to get a word in.

It was peaceful, familiar, and just right, everyone draped around the yard with a Corona in their hand.

When the gate squeaked everyone turned their heads, they were all there after all, no one was expecting anyone.

When Han and Brian saw Twinkie and Sean walking through the wooden gate like they belonged they let out huge smiles. When a noticeably pregnant Neela walked through the gate after calling out, "oh Papi, Dad, looks like you’re going to be grandfathers," their smiles got even bigger.

After dinner Sean and Twink started unloading boxes and bags from their car. The message was clear they were going to stay. Brian and Han finally understood what those extra rooms were for.

They spent the next couple of months converting one of the rooms into a nursery, bright pink and purple cars painted on the wall.

The noise from the house newest occupants filled the halls in the morning and evening, and Han was glad to be rid of the silence. It was combining their real home, with their first, and it was perfect.

There were plenty of memories left for the two men to make, more things to collect as reminders.

A song on the radio playing during a long trip, just the two of them, down to a far away beach. The colors of the sunset that shined vibrantly against their skin as they sat there for hours just listening to the waves.

The most delicious food in a restaurant Han took Brian to as a surprise for his birthday. The bubbles from the champagne they drank during a toast to their lives, and how things worked out just right.

The cries of a little girl as they held her for the first time, the joy they felt when Neela told both men her name, Briha (Bree-A).

Their life was full of triggers that caused them to remember the memories they had made, triggers that reminded them where they began, how they started, what way they traveled, and where they belonged.

Tequila in Mexico , smoke in Brazil, wet grass in Germany, a tunnel in Asia, beautiful scenery missed in Ireland, sound of the bass in Ukraine, a ceremony in France, a cup of coffee in Italy, rumble of a car in Spain, the squealing of tires in Tokyo, a family in L.A.

It began in Mexico, started in Brazil, traveled worldwide and ended at Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Te dije que el culo mudo no sabía. - I told you the dumbass didn't know.


End file.
